epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Slime Bunny
"Regen" redirects here. For the status effect, see Regen (status). For the foe in EBF5, see Slime Bunny (foe). For the female hat in EBF5, see Slime Bunny (hat). Slime Bunny (also known as Regen in EBF3) is a recurring healing skill and summon in the . It summons an angelic ghost of a Slime Bunny to provide the entire party with the status effect for a few turns, replenishing a part of their health every turn. Description Slime Bunny made its first appearance in as one of the summons available to Natalie. Its design was based on one of variations of Furry Slimes from the previous game, but with small wings and a halo added, as it is said to be a ghost of a slime slain by the players. It reappeared in under the name Regen, becoming Natalie's White Magic skill due to the absence of the "Summon" category. In , it returned to being a summon and is named Slime Bunny once again, and is now able to be summoned by all characters due to changes in the summoning mechanics. Consequently, it is no longer an inherent part of players' skillset, and has to be obtained from a chest in the overworld. In , it remains a summon like in EBF4, but the method to acquire it has changed: it is obtained by capturing the respective foe in battle. Stats Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Slime Bunny is found under Natalie's "Summon" category and costs 50 MP to cast, applying 10 turns long Regen which doesn't stack. Two Skill Bonuses are available to improve Slime Bunny: *Bunny! - Boosts Slime Bunny's healing by 50% *Bunny!!! - Slime Bunny sometimes appears between turns Epic Battle Fantasy 3 This time called Regen, it is found under Natalie's "White Magic" category. Other than giving regen status for few turns it also slightly heals all allies upon summoning, slightly improving its overall usefulness. The status still doesn't stack. |RdF = 10% |Power = 5 |StatusStrength = 5x |lvl1MP = 10 |lvl1AP = 500 |lvl2MP = 20 |lvl2AP = 1000 |lvl3MP = 30 |lvl3AP = 2000 |lvl4MP = 40 |lvl4AP = 4000 |lvl5MP = 50 |lvl5AP = 10000 |reqtype = (all) |req1 = Healmore |req2 = Barrier |note = In-game Power number is related not to the skill itself, but to heal strength of the status effect. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Once again called Slime Bunny, it is moved from normal skills into new type of summons, making it available for use by any of the characters. The slight heal right upon activation has been removed. The status can now be stacked, up to 9 turns. It is found in Greenwood Village, in the middle of the town. To obtain it, the players must use The Candle (obtained later, approximately 1/3 through the Crystal Caverns) to light up the 8 fireplaces around the middle, which causes a chest with the summon to drop from above. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Slime Staff (staff) or Magical Skirt (female armor). It now affects backup players as well. }} Trivia * The Slime Bunny is the first known example of a friendly Slime in the series. EBF4 introduced another two examples: Slime Cats and the Sludge Slime summon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Summons Category:Natalie